


In the Darkness of Dawn

by DelektorskiChick



Series: The Darkness of Dawn Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Vampires, WIP, Werewolves, Winged!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: Your average "Vampires Rule the World" AU





	In the Darkness of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly posting from mobile, so there will be edits!

In 1945, at the end of World War II, Steve Rogers, sickly scrawny boy turned burly werewolf, thinking his best friend and potential mate Bucky Barnes had died falling from a train, sacrificed himself to stop Hydra from using their science-given Mage powers to take over the world. This, in effect, ended the war.

No one expected the vampires.

Lord Loki of the Jotun cabal overthrew the last Master of the Night (whose name is now forbidden) and swooped in on an unsuspecting Europe. No one knew where he'd gotten his numbers from, but they were enough to completely wipe out the European werewolves and seriously lowered the numbers of American ones still there from the war. He made a serious dent in the Avid (those with bird features that arise at the end of puberty) and Felid (those with feline characteristics) populations as well.

The Insectoids survived, but mostly by pure chance. Europe had always had a smaller population of them than the States, and most had fled during the war.

It only took Lord Loki twenty years to take control of the entire Eurasian continent and to turn his sights to the Americas. (Once Eurasia fell, Africa surrendered. They had too much to lose if Lord Loki attempted a takeover. And Australia... They have werecrocodiles. No one likes Australia much.) He managed the takeover within forty years, too.

Humans currently live in guarded camps. They have regular jobs, though the day starts and ends later. They're forced to donate a pint of blood once a week from the time they turn sixteen. Twice a year, at the vernal and autumnal equinoxes, there are culls. People with blood diseases, or who have tried to escape, or show signs of magic or Avid or Felid or 'Sectoid features are pulled into pens and auctioned off to the highest bidder.

While there are many vampires now, most feed off of bagged blood. Owning a sheep is a status symbol.

But there was a small group of organized resistance, headed up originally by Steve Rogers's other potential mate Peggy Carter. They called themselves Shield, because they would aim to be that for he human populace. And just after the turn of the century, something happened that shifted the power structure.

They found Steve Rogers.

He was frozen solid, but Shield was able to revive him. He got back in action just in time to team up with a berserker named Thor, a human inventor who could create machines that even tech-Mages had issues with named Stark (son of one of the men who helped Steve through his first wolf change), another wolf who had been experimented on and turned into a raging, hulking beast named Dr. Banner, and an Avid with wings and spectacular eyesight and aim named Barton. Together they managed to wrest control of New York from Loki's invading vampires.

They had help on that mission, not that they knew it, from a vampire turned traitor to Loki's cause. Loki's right hand man.

Or rather, right hand _woman_.

A year and a half later found the entire northeast under Shield protection and had Steve working with Shield. When he went to fight a seemingly minor cabal called Red Room he discovered that he wasn't alone out of time anymore. Red Room had a rabid werewolf that they called the Winter Soldier under their control. Steve discovered that this werewolf was actually his old packmate Bucky Barnes.

He hadn't been a werewolf before Steve had gone under. He'd also had both arms. Now one of his was mechanical, and managed the shift with him from human to wolf.

With help from the rest of the Avengers (Stark gave them the name, don't blame Steve) he managed to break Red Room's control of Bucky and bring him back into Steve's pack; an odd pack that 80 years ago would never have been allowed, though Steve had tried to get something similar with The Howling Commandos going. It included Avids and Mages and humans and many others; wolves needed a pack and werewolves were in short supply.

Steve's pack contains all of the leaders of the resistance. Non-wolf members can't add to the pack, but they can all feel the bonds that tie them together.

If someone dies, they feel it. The closer you are to someone, the more it hurts.

Now with his mate by his side, Steve runs the resistance with the rest of the Avengers. Tony Stark is in charge of their Mage division, human though he is. Thor and his berserker friends (who have all taken Loki's betrayal seriously. They were raised together, before Loki was turned.) manage home base security. Dr. Bruce Banner runs the science and practical divisions of things. He makes sure that everyone has enough food for missions and develops new ways to fight vampires. Steve and Bucky are in charge of the whole campaign. Nominally Fury, the head of Shield, is in charge, but he follows Steve's decisions. Clint Barton is head of new acquisitions; if you manage to escape a vamp camp or you start showing your animal side right around 19, he'll find you if you head northeast long enough.

This story takes place roughly two years after Steve and Bucky have reunited for the first time. Clint is heading up a mission to give some of his newbies a feel for danger. There shouldn't have been any _real_ enemies close enough to do damage, but as Clint and his assistant kinetic-Mage Remy find out, sometimes the enemy has surprises for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out as a prompt someone sent me on tumblr. They requested a vampire clintasha au. I wrote a page and a half and then just could not get going. It sat in a notebook for two years before I finally saw [kingbirdkathy's](http://kingbirdkathy.deviantart.com/art/my-little-hawk-370033299) art and one of [begitalarcos's](http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/tagged/Mighty%20Gods%20of%20Midgard/chrono) gif fics and things just started clicking into place in my head. It also kind of exploded into a supernatural au versus just vampires.  
> Most of the way that supernatural creatures work in this fic is lifted from Patricia Briggs's mythology. Vamps aren't born, they're made, garlic doesn't work, even stakes won't kill them unless you cut off the head and burn the body. Werewolves have pack and mate bonds that are like living ties, and you can feel the others through them. Younger and older don't often survive the change, because you have to be savaged badly enough to almost die. Once you are a werewolf though, you're practically immortal. Don't get sick, and anything short of silver won't do much harm. Deviations include that werewolves CAN be born, but only through a traditional uterus (while ABO is ok in my book, its place is not in this fic). It is rare for a pregnancy to survive, but it does happen.  
> As far as I'm aware, Avids, Felids, and Insectoids are my own imagination. It's basically the final step of puberty, and it doesn't happen in everyone. Bloodlines are not dependable, but for example, if two Avids have kids, their grandchildren may carry the genes. It's pretty random. Though if one kid shows characteristics, the other will be some sort of something. Like Pietro is an Avid, and Wanda is a Mage.  
> Mages again seem to come from my own brain, but if I pull something from somewhere, please let me know where so I can credit the originator.  
> Fair warning; this is dark. Like, I thought my other stuff was dark. Those have _nothing_ on this fic. Serious mind fuckery, and beware the tags. I'll try to note down what I can when I post a chapter, and still try and keep it spoiler free.


End file.
